


Bath time

by AwesomeAlex



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bath Time, Bathtubs, Fluff, I can not write smut at all, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock loves his blogger, There is no smut, They share a bath, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeAlex/pseuds/AwesomeAlex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day John comes home from work and he and Sherlock take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I did write a sequel to Jam but then my computer died, no I am being serious. It’s deader than Sherlock Holmes himself (Is it too soon for that joke?) I have to re write the whole thing which is highly annoying but yeah have this fic. Enjoy.

Sherlock thought baths where boring, stewing in your own dirt for an hour did not sound fun. Baths with John though, well they were much different. Sherlock could lay in the bath with John all day, which is why right now Sherlock was eagerly waiting in the bathroom for the tub to fill up. 

“Why does this take so long? You really should of ran it and then asked if I wanted to join you.” Sherlock complained when the doctor walked into the small bathroom. 

John shook his head at the detective and pulled off his jumper and folded it up neatly before putting it down on the bathroom counter. “I never actually asked you to join me, my exact words where ‘I am going for a bath’.” John replied. “Not that I mind of course.” He added, pulling off his trousers. 

Sherlock was already in his boxers, his clothes where left in the living room. “We always take baths together, I don’t know why you would assume I wouldn't join you.” 

John shook his head and slipped past the genius, he turned the taps off and checked the water before shedding his underwear and climbing in. Once he was sat down he lied back and moved his legs apart, giving Sherlock room to sit. Sherlock wasted no time in pulling off his underwear and jumping in, splashing water everywhere. 

“Sherlock, please at least try and behave like an adult.” John mumbled, closing his eyes. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes and nestled himself between John’s thighs, moving back so his back was pressed against John’s front. “John…” Sherlock said, after a few moments of silence. 

John hummed his response, putting his right arm round the younger man. “Oh…Nothing…” Sherlock responded, moving his hand up to trail his fingers across John’s forearm. 

They say like that in silence for half an hour before Sherlock spoke again, “I know when you came in and mentioned taking a bath that you were secretly asking me to join you. I don’t like that fact that you are making it out like I invited myself.” He mumbled, fingers still tracing patterns on John’s arm. 

John let out a low chuckle an answered. “You saw right through me, I apologize.” 

“Why do you like taking baths with me?” Sherlock asked, he assumed it was just because baths where boring and at least with Sherlock the doctor would have someone to talk to not that John did much talking when they were bathing together. 

“Bath time is the only time you are quiet.” John replied with a smiled, Sherlock in return pinched John’s skin but not hard enough to hurt. “Okay. Seriously I just like being close to you okay? An hour a day after work, I get to unwind from a hard day with the man I love. For one hour I get all of your attention, no stupid experiments or you going to your ‘mind palace’.” John said, “For this one hour we pretend that it’s just us, that the outside world doesn't exist.” 

For a few moments Sherlock was unsure of what to say, he agreed with the doctor though. Sherlock dedicated this one hour to John, he knew that he was hard to live with and that sometimes he ignored his boyfriend for hours on end so he made sure that at least for one hour each day he would show the older man all of his attention. 

“I love you.” Sherlock murmured, it wasn't something he said as often as John said it to him but each time he meant it. 

“I know you do, idiot.” John smiled. “Now can you shut up, I am trying to relax.”

Sherlock grinned and rested his head against John’s chest, listening to the man’s heartbeat. They laid like this for another half an hour before getting out. They returned to their bedroom and dressed quietly, Sherlock stole a few kisses from John before leaving for the kitchen to catch up with his latest experiment whilst John busied himself reading the paper and watching the rugby on TV. 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I wrote this because I was bored, I hope it wasn't too bad. I don't have a beta or anything like that and I only read through my work once so sorry for any mistakes (If I read through it more than that then I would never post anything.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Catch. You. Later.


End file.
